Camping
by Skates16
Summary: Robbie tells Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson that they are going camping! Miley and Lilly plan on to make it a camp that the boys will never forget. Moliver and Lackson. COMPLETE
1. Camping!

**A/N: Hi y'all! I'm new with Hannah Montana stories, but this is my third story here on FanFiction. So I hope you enjoy this story! I don't own Hannah Montana, if I did then Jake wouldn't have left Miley after the kiss, Jackson and Lily would be together and there would be Moliver moments!!**

**Pairings: Miley/Oliver, Lily/Jackson**

**Chapter 1: Camping!!!!**

Miley's POV

I couldn't believe it when dad said we were going camping! I was so excited, the last time I went camping was with my class and Lily and I had to share a tent with Amber and Ashley! Of course, we scared them silly but there came a price, Lily, Oliver and I was standing on poison ivy while we watched the two girls's screaming!

Oh right, back to what was happening. "We're going camping! We're going camping!" Lily and I sang jumping up and down. My dad watched us. "Ok, stop that now you're starting to scare me! And it's not just you two; Oliver and Jackson are also going."

I stopped once dad said Jackson was going. Lily though kept on dancing. "Lily, you can stop now." I said. She stopped and looked at the ground. I turned to dad. "Please tell me you are going to be there too!" I said. Dad shook his head. "Sorry bud, but I have special meetings during that week for Hannah. Jackson is going to go with you to prove to me he can be responsible." He put a hand on my shoulder. "So you are going to have to be in charge when things go wrong. And if my calculations are correct, everything is going to go wrong."

Dad patted me on the back. "But don't worry about that. You two have to go pack, you're leaving tomorrow. Jackson is going to drive you there." Dad said and left. I sat down on the couch sighing. "This camping trip is going to be worse than the one we had to endure with Amber and Ashley." I said. Lily sat next to me.

"Hey, we have two weeks off of school! So the first week is going to suck, but that doesn't mean the second one will! Plus, Oliver will be there!" Lily said. I know what you are thinking, what is Lily talking about? But the truth is, Lily and I admitted to each other who we had crushes on. Mine being Oliver and Lily's being Jackson, which I find really gross but thinking about it, they would make a cute couple.

Just then the front door opened and in came Oliver and Jackson. I glared at my brother. "Hey Miles!" he said, trying to play innocent, but I could see right through his little act. "Jackson Rod Stewart, why are you going on this camping trip with us?" I asked, wondering since when he wanted to hang out with us. I saw him quickly look at Lily, who was watching TV, and looked at me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Why, is it a crime now to spend time with you Miley?" he asked, looking at Lily again. I rolled my eyes. "Forget it." I said and Oliver came to join us on the couch, sitting next to me. I then thought that Jackson would leave, but then he too joined us, sitting next to Lily which made the couch a bit cramped. Jackson's arm was at the back of the couch, I guess you could say his arm was around her shoulder. Lily didn't notice. I ended up sitting on Oliver's lap.

Well, almost. I was kinda half sitting on him and half sitting on the couch still. I blushed a bit. "Sorry, but there's no more space." I said. Oliver nodded. "It's ok." He said. Lily then picked up the remote and was going through the channels until we reached the movie channel. I have no idea what movie was on, I wasn't paying attention. I guess nor was Lily. We were both thinking about the cute guy sitting next to us (except I don't find Jackson cute).

Lily

Jackson put his arm around my shoulder and I froze. I couldn't believe it, does he like me? I hope so! I can't wait for tomorrow when we go camping; I get to spend more time with Jackson! And Miley can spend some more time with Oliver! Oh, this show is boring. Where's the remote? Oh, there it is. Hhm, what's on?

**Short, I know. This was just an intro, giving you insight to what is going to happen with this story. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for what could go wrong on their way to the campsite. Thanks!**


	2. Lost and Stuck

**Here's the next chapter. Just to let my readers know, in each chapter it's going to be told by a different person, sometimes I might change to someone else. And at the beginning of each chapter, I will tell you who's starting the story and who's continuing when I change. See previous chapter about disclaimer, if I did own Hannah Montana, Miley would be singing the songs I write (yeah, I write songs and so far only one had been preformed in front of a real live audience!)**

**Pairings: See previous chapter**

**Chapter 2: Lost and Stuck**

Oliver

I sighed and looked out the window of the car. I was stuck in the back with a hyper Lily. Seriously, you don't want to sit next to her when she is this excited, she can't stop talking. I looked in front of me at Miley. She and Lily had a fight over who was going to sit in the front. From what I could gather, Miley said it would be dangerous if Lily sat in the front with Jackson.

I had to agree with Miley, but I wished she would sit next to me. I looked look into her eyes, make her smile and maybe even tell her how I feel. I sighed again and Miley turned around to look at me.

"You ok Oliver?" she asked. I pulled myself together and nodded. She smiled and turned back to the front. I looked at Lily who was still talking about something. I think the only person listening to her was Jackson. I had to smile at that, both of them were oblivious to the others feelings. I mean, I don't even think Lily even knew Jackson put his arm around her.

I shrugged and looked the other way. "Jackson, you are going the wrong way." Miley said. Jackson shook his head. "Miles, I know where I'm going. Don't worry." He said. Miley glared at her brother. "Jackson, you have no idea where we are, do you?" she said. Jackson laughed, but we all saw right through it. "JACKSON!" the three of us said. Just then we heard a pop. Jackson stopped the car and banged his head against the wheel.

"Jackson, what just happened?" Miley said, trying not to get too angry. Jackson smiled sheepishly. "Uh, we are lost and we have a flat tyre."

Jackson

Ok, Miley was seriously angry with me that I screwed up with this getting us to the campsite. At least Lily was on my side. Well, for a while she was. "Jackson, how could you do this?" Miley said and took out her cell. I panicked, I knew she was going to call dad.

"Please don't call him. You have the map and you are a good navigator Miles. Please, don't tell dad." I begged. That brought Lily back to my side, but Miley and Oliver were still glaring at me. "Fine, I won't call dad. Fix the tyre with Oliver while Lily and I try to figure out where we are and how to get to the campsite." Miley said. I hugged her and quickly went to my car to get the spare tyre out from under the car. Thankfully, it was still there.

"Hey Oliver, can you help me here?" I said. He nodded and we pulled the tyre out. We then quickly changed the tyre in no time. "Ok, now let's put this tyre where the new one was." I said. We did this and joined the girls. I stood behind Lily, who was frowning.

"Ok, so I was wrong Jackson. We were on the right road after all. But why did you say we were lost?" Miley said. I shrugged. "I thought we were. I wasn't exactly paying attention to the road." I said, blushing a bit. I was listening to Lily talking. Miley frowned and got back into the car. She let Lily sit in the front this time, much to my pleasure.

"No back seat driving Miles." I said. She just glared at me and looked out the window.

Miley

Jackson can be so stupid! And all because he was listening to Lily talking about nothing! I know that's what he was doing! Because of this, I decided to sit in the back with Oliver. At least I could have a flowing conversation with him without turning around in my seat.

"I can't wait to get to the camp site! Did you bring your video camera?" I asked, not really wanting to endure Oliver being nature man again. He shook his head. I frowned, he was quiet. I shrugged and watched the trees pass. "We're here! We're here!" Lily squealed I looked out the front window. Sure enough, there was the sign for the campsite. I looked at Oliver and smiled but he looked away. What's wrong with him?

**What's wrong with Oliver now? Does it have to do with the campsite, or something that's been bothering him for awhile! Ok, I want y'all to vote for what happens in the next chapter:**

**a) Something happens between Lily and Jackson**

**b) Something happens between Oliver and Miley, but it will only be a tiny moment.**

**c) We find out what is wrong with Oliver**

**d) They meet someone who they never expected to see**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Tomorrow is school so this story won't be updated soon, so hopefully this will keep you bust for awhile. If I get 15 reviews, then I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	3. Fire Wood

**Next chapter! This chapter is based on a and b, major Lackson minor Moliver, as there will be a chapter later which will just be about them. Just to tell y'all, c and d will also be put in later. Oh, and sorry to everyone, I've been spelling Lilly's name wrong! I know you spell it Lilly, but I have a friend who spells her name Lily, so I got confused. I'm going to fix that mistake in my other chapters.  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter. If I owned Hannah Montana, I would be in the show!  
Pairings: Same as always.**

**Chapter 3: Fire Wood**

Lilly

Oh my gosh! The campsite is so beautiful! Mr Stewart chose a good campsite for us, its right by the lake and this beautiful forest! This is going to be the best camping trip I've ever been on.

"Lilly, calm down." Miley said as I jump out the car. I look at her and shake my head. "I can't Miley! I just had 3 cans of Fanta! You know how hyper I get when I've had too much soda!" I said, trying to clam down a bit. Miley shakes her head and helps Oliver and Jackson unpack our gear from the boot of the car.

"Ok, we need two people to stay behind and build the tents while two others go get fire wood." Miley said. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me into the forest. "Lilly and I will get the fire wood!" Jackson calls back to Miley. I look behind me and see Miley roll her eyes.

"Ok Jackson, you don't have to drag me behind you." I said and pulled my hand out of his. Jackson shrugged and walked next to me. We were silent for awhile until we start collecting the fire wood. He started flinging leaves at me and I threw them back at him. "Hey, ok stop! I have leaves going down my shirt." I said.

Ooh, why is he smiling at me like that? I turn around and bend down to pretend to be picking up wood, while I was really picking another handful of leaves, when Jackson came up behind me and started tickling me. I fell to the ground bringing him down with me. He was on top of me, not stopping his tickling torture.

"Jackson! Please.Stop.It!" I said between giggles. He smiled down at me and got off of me and helped me up. We then started collecting the fire wood again. "Hey Jackson, how long have we been away from Miley and Oliver?" I said. No answer. I turn around and see Jackson has disappeared. "Jackson? Come on Jackson, where are you?" I said. Nothing. I start to panic when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and someone kisses me. I freak out.

Jackson

I kissed her. She screamed and slapped me, not realising it was me, it think. "Jackson! Don't ever do that to me again!" She shouted. Now, I was confused because she could be talking about:  
a) Sneaking up on her, or b) Kissing her.  
I hope she was talking about the sneaking up on her!

"Do what?" I ask, while rubbing my cheek that she slapped. She rolled her eyes and picked up the fire wood and walked back to the campsite. I follow her, still trying to figure out which one she was talking about. As soon as we got back to camp, Miley was pacing around in a circle and she looked mad! Once she saw me, I knew she was mad at me. What have I done now?

"Jackson, you said that you packed in both tents, but there is only one!" She said. I frowned, that must have been dads fault. "Hey, I didn't pack the tents, dad did!" I said. Miley glared at me and took out her phone. "We'll see about that." She said and dialled dad's number.

"Darn, no reception!" Miley said. I smiled, so if it was my fault, Miles would have to wait until we got home until she could get mad at me! And I don't get the big deal, the tent that we did pack was big enough for all of us to sleep in. Oh, now I know why she is mad.

I look over at Lilly and she rolls her eyes again. "I'm going down to the lake." She said. Miley nodded. "Take Jackson or Oliver with you, you shouldn't go off on your own." Miley said and looked over at Oliver. Lilly took my hand and dragged me with her. I smiled.

Miley

Oliver and I were talking and having fun while we set up the first tent. Once we finished, we sat down and admired our handiwork. I smiled and looked at Oliver. He smiled at me but then looked away. I frowned, and noticed at how close we were. My face was inches away from his!

I looked back at the tent. "Do you want to set up the next one?" I asked. Oliver nodded and we got up to go find the second tent for the boys in the boot of Jackson's care, but it wasn't there. "Please tell me Jackson did pack it in." I said. Just then Lilly and Jackson came out from the forest. I knew something had happened; Lilly had this look on her face. It was a look of happiness and anger, but I think she was only pretending to be angry.

Jackson, you said that you packed in both tents, but there is only one!" I screamed at my brother. He just shrugged. "Hey, I didn't pack the tents, dad did!" he said. I glared at him. . "We'll see about that." I said and pulled out my phone. I sighed when I realised that there was no reception. Jackson smiled at me. I glared at him.

Lilly, realising that we would stand there all day glaring at one another, said "I'm going down to the lake." I nodded. "Take Oliver or Jackson with you." Knowing full well Jackson was the one she was going to pick. As soon as they disappeared, I smiled. More alone time with Oliver!

I turned around to face him; he was looking for something in the car. "Hey Oliver, what cha looking for?" I said. He looked at me and then went back looking for whatever it was in the boot. "Uh, just something I might have forgotten to pack." He said. I nodded and leaned against the car. He then stopped looking for whatever it was when he realised I wasn't going to leave him. "What do you want to do Miles?" he asked.

I thought about it for awhile. "Let's go down to the lake as well, but avoid Jackson and Lilly. I might strangle my brother." I said. Oliver nodded and we walked side by side down to the river. Lilly wasn't joking when she said the lake was beautiful. It was crystal clear and it was huge! Just off the shore was a big weeping willow. It looked really beautiful. I sighed and rested my head on Oliver's shoulder while we looked out over the lake.

I saw him look at me out from the corner of my eye and smiled. I turned my head to look up at him. He smiled back and looked back over the lake. I then looked to my side where I saw Lilly and Jackson. My mouth dropped open.

Oliver

It was kinda cool to spend time alone with Miley, but there was something bothering me and I couldn't tell anyone about it. So, I pretended to be looking for something in the car, hoping Miley would go with Jackson and Lilly to the lake. She didn't, so I had to stop acting like there was something wrong. I had to keep cool.

"You want to go to the lake?" She asked me. I nodded and I walked beside her. Of course, I hated that lake. But that's a different story. It looked beautiful with Miley standing next to me, but the dark memories of that cold, dark lake still played in my mind. I then felt something on my shoulder and turned to see Miley's head there. She looked at me and smiled and I just had to smile back. I looked back at the lake one last time before I followed Miley's gaze. "No way."

**I wonder what they saw? And I wonder what is this dark secret is that Oliver is hiding from everyone? Well, I already know the answers to these questions and I want to know if you do to! The Lilly/Jackson one might be easy to guess, or maybe not!**


	4. A Sleepless Night

**Ok, first off I want to say thanks to y'all for the great reviews! I'm getting more reviews for this story than my 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody' story, so this will be updated more! Ok, so you all guessed right with what Miley and Oliver caught Lilly and Jackson doing.**

**Disclaimer: Duh, don't own it. Like I said before, I would be in the series, making Hannah sing the songs me and my friends wrote!**

**Pairings: Same as always**

**Chapter 4: A Sleepless Night**

Lilly

I did not want to hear Miley and Jackson arguing about a stupid tent, so I dragged him with me to the lake. But that was only reason 1. The second reason was to torture him some more! Just remember, I was still hyper from the three cans of Fanta!

"Lilly, what did you mean by the 'don't do that again' part?" he asked as we were just at the bank of the lake. I smile up at him. "Guess." Man, I love this! Teasing guys are so fun! Especially if you've just figured out they like you!

Of course, I wasn't expecting him to do what he did next. Which was kiss me, again. This time, I didn't scream though, I kissed him back. We were kissing for like a minute when we heard Miley's and Oliver's voices. We sprung apart really fast. Both of them were smiling like idiots at us.

"Glad to see you're together. Now, let's head back to our campsite and make dinner, I'm hungry and it's getting late." Miley said, still wearing that silly smile. I glared at them both, but that only made them smile more. I rolled my eyes and dragged Jackson back to the campsite and left Miley and Oliver to follow us.

Oliver and I pretty much did nothing with the cooking food thing. Jackson and Miley did, and boy was it good! I guess living in Tennessee does have advantages. After our dinner, we roasted marshmallows and the boys wanted to tell us ghost stories.

"No way!" Miley and I both said. It was bad enough we all had to share a tent, now they wanted to scare us? No thanks! Both boys looked sad and tried the famous puppy dog pout that Miley normally does, but it didn't work. Jackson rolled his eyes. "No use staying up then, is there?" He said and went inside the tent. I looked at Miley and Oliver who were still roasting marshmallows.

"I'm going to go to bed as well." I said. Miley shook her head. "You are not going to be making out with Jackson in the tent! If you go to bed, then Oliver and I will too." She said. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Darn, I really wanted to kiss Jackson good night!

Miley

I could see right through their little plan! Like I was going to leave those two alone in the tent! Ha, think again! So, Oliver and I had to go to bed as well. Jackson and Oliver slept on the one side of the tent while Lilly and I slept on the other. One problem, the tent just managed to fit all four of us in the tent. Meaning, a girl and boy had to sleep next to one another. Lilly volunteered, but that was because she would be near Jackson, so I slept in-between those two.

I didn't sleep at all because they didn't want to sleep. They kept talking about who knows what and then they snuck out the tent! I quickly got up and so did Oliver. "I thought you were sleeping?" I ask. He shakes his head. "They shouldn't leave the tent. It's dangerous out there." He said. I look at him suspiciously. "How do you know this?"

He looks at me and I can see he is seriously hiding something. I have to find out what! "Trust me." Is all he says and leaves. I follow him and just find Lilly and Jackson sitting by the camp fire. I knew they had been making out before they saw us coming. Lilly was still on Jackson's lap. I cringe. Lilly smiles at me sweetly.

Jackson

I realised that none of us were going to be sleeping that night. I'm cool with that, but I wish Miley and Oliver would just leave Lilly and I alone! Can't they see that we want to be together alone? I guess not.

"Since none of us are going to sleep, can I tell my ghost story?" I say. Miley's eyes open wide. "If you do tell it Jackson, you are so dead!" She said. Lilly nods in agreement to Miley. "I seriously don't want to hear a ghost story in the middle of the night." Lilly says and yawns. Great, now everyone is yawning. I guess we could go take a nap for awhile.

Miley and Oliver go back into the tent. Lilly was about to get off my lap when I pick her up, bridal style, and carry her to the tent. I open the flap for her and bow. Lilly giggles and kisses me on the cheek. "You surprise me Jackson." She said. I smile at her. "I know."

**Kinda short and I didn't do Oliver because there will be a chapter coming up when it's just his POV. Hope you like it! Next chapter will be the answer to your question, What's up with Oliver?**


	5. Secrets Of The Past

**The chapter that will answer all your questions! Moliver moments, nothing major until the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

**Pairings: Duh, Lilly/Jackson, Miley/Oliver **

**Chapter 5: Secrets Of The Past**

Oliver

I was the first one up. That was good; I could go and think by myself. I left the tent and looked at the lake. The dark lake that held so many nightmares for me. I shudder, remembering that horrible day. I had promised myself that I would never come back here, yet here I was. I knew once we arrived that it was a mistake coming.

I walk down to the lake, trying to get over what happened. I stand about a metre away from the edge of the lake. I sit down on the ground, thinking about it. I then heard someone walking down towards me. I turn and see Miley. She comes and sits next to me, a worried look on her face. "Oliver, are you ok?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm not. Listen, I have to tell someone this. It's eating me up inside. Can I trust you to share this secret with me?" I ask her. Miley nods and I smile at her. She's a great friend, if only I could tell her how much she really means to me.

"Ok, well I was 5 and we came here for a camping trip….."

FLASHBACK

_5 year old Oliver jumped out of the car and ran towards the lake. Today he was going to have his first swimming lessons with his father. He felt someone pick him up and turned his head to see his father. "Whoa boy! Wait until camp is set up until we go for your first lesson." He said. Oliver nodded and his father put him back on the ground._

"_Come help your mother carrying the tent out of the car." His dad said. Oliver ran to the back of the car and helped his parents set up the tent. Finally his father said it was time to go down to the lake. Oliver's dad gave him a life jacket and carried his son to the lake._

"_Ok, you stick with me kiddo and you don't go further than I go." He said. Oliver just nodded and followed his father until he was waist deep in the water. Oliver started to get scared, like something bad was about to happen. He backed up, he was getting out. His father grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the water. _

"_Are you scared Oliver?" His dad asked. Oliver shook his head, he didn't want his dad to think he was scared of a little water. His dad smiled at him. "Ok, let's teach you some strokes." He said. Oliver nodded nervously and tried to listen to his dad. It was too deep for him to stand and he was scared that maybe his life jacket would brake._

_Oliver's worst fears were soon realised after he thought this. The water was dark and he couldn't see a tree branch float by. The branch got hooked onto the straps of his jacket and ripped it apart, causing the jacket to float away and for Oliver to sink._

_He tried to hold his breath, but he was so unprepared for what had happened that there was no air in his lungs. Oliver tried to swim to the surface, but he just kept sinking. His vision started to fade slowly until he saw a figure swim towards him. He then closed his eyes._

END OF FLASHBACK 

"I woke up in the hospital. I was lucky that dad was there with me, I would've died. The doctors thought I was going to have lung troubles because I breathed in water, but so far I'm fine. I was afraid of water for awhile after that, but I got over it. But this lake, this lake scares me the most." He finished his story and looked over at Miley. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Oliver lifted up a hand and wiped them away.

"Is that the reason you've been acting strange lately?" Miley asked me. I nodded and looked back out at the lake. "But I'm going to face my fears. Today. Miley, will you help me?" I ask. She smiles and nods. I smile back at her and lean towards her when….

"OLIVER! MILEY!" Lilly screams, running down towards us. I quickly pull away from Miley. "What Lilly?" Miley asks in a annoyed voice. Lilly frowns, but smiles again. "Jackson and I are going hiking later this afternoon. Do you two want to come?"

I swear, I was going to kill Lilly then for interrupting us just to ask us a stupid question that she could've asked when we got back! "Uh, thanks but no. Oliver and I are going to be doing our own thing." Miley says. Lilly smiles knowingly. "Ok, gotcha. Oh, and breakfast is ready. Jackson and I made it!"

Miley rolls her eyes and stands up. I get up too and follow my best friends back to the campsite. Yeah, that's what Miley and I were. Best friends and we were probably only going to be just that.

**Sorry, it's kinda short, but I didn't want to go on. This chapter was just supposed to be Oliver telling Miley what was bugging him. Next chapter will be Oliver facing his fears with Miley and what happens with Jackson and Lilly on the hike. And the Moliver part has a song that goes with it. Rate and review! And a special thanks to x14xERIKAx14x for pointing out to me I kept getting my present and past mixed up. Thanks for pointing that out for me!**


	6. Kiss The Girl

**Thanks y'all for such great reviews!!! This is the best chapter in the whole story. Well, that's what I think, so you be the judge. Just to tell you, the first part is from third person's point of view and then I go over to Lilly and Jackson.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, or else you would be watching this on your TV set instead of reading it.**

**Pairings: Same as always**

**Chapter 6: Kiss the Girl**

Miley looked out over the lake. The dark water sent shivers up her spine, Oliver's story replying in her mind. But she came down here to help Oliver. She looked further down the lake and saw an old rowing boat. An idea came to her and she smiled. 'If he won't go swimming, then he can go rowing!' she thought and ran to the old boat.

She saw and old man sitting outside a tent near the bank of the river. "Excuse me sir, but is that your boat?" She asked. The old man looked at her. "Yeah, what'd you want with it?" He asked.

"Can I borrow it?" She asked. The man nodded. "But with a small price, you have to pay me to rent it. How much you got on you?" He asked. Miley dug in her board shorts pocket and found a $15. She gave it to him and he pocketed it. "That'd be enough. You need help?" He asked. Miley shook her head. "No, a friend and I are going rowing. I have to go fetch him." She said. The old man nodded and Miley ran back to the campsite to find Oliver sitting in the tent by himself.

"Hey Oliver! Guess what?" Miley asked. Oliver looked at her. "What?" He asked. Miley smiled at him and pulled him out of the tent. She pointed at the rowing boat down at the bank. "I might've found a way for you to get over your fear of the lake!" She said. Oliver looked nervous; he really didn't want another repeat of what happened to happen again. But, he was older and an excellent swimmer. "Ok." He said.

Miley dragged him down to the lake and both of them got into the boat. Oliver took the oars and started to row towards the weeping willow. Miley smiled at him. "I really hope this helps you." She said.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Oliver smiled and just nodded. 'She looks so beautiful' he thought. 'Stop it Oliver, this is Miley we are talking about! She doesn't feel the same way! You're her best friend!' Oliver looked away from Miley and down at the water.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl_)

Oliver looked at Miley again. She had moved closer towards him. "You want me to help you row are something?" She asked. Oliver shook his head. They were close to the weeping willow.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

They were now underneath the tree, the branches blocking out the rest of the world. Now it was only them, Miley and Oliver. Miley moved more towards him. Oliver moved towards her, as if he was about to kiss her but quickly sat back. Miley looked down at the lake and sighed inwardly. 'Does he really like me more than a friend?' She thought.

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"Oliver, who do you like?" Miley found herself saying. She blushed a bit and looked at her best friend. He was also blushing and avoiding her gaze. "I can't tell you." He said. Miley frowned. 'He does like someone!' she thought. "Please Oliver. You can tell me anything, we're best friends!" she said. Olver looked at her sadly. 'Yeah, and that's all we're going to be until I muster up the guts to tell you how I feel.' He thought.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"Miles, the girl I like, well, it's complicated." Oliver said. Miley nodded, she wanted to know more but she was afraid of speaking. She was getting worrid that he wasn't talking about her. Oliver sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. "Miles, I-I." he started.

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

'Ah, screw this.' Oliver thought and moved towards Miley and kissed her lightly on the lips. Miley was shocked, but kissed him back.

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Oliver pulled away, smiling. Miley was smiling too. "What I was trying to say was the girl that I liked was you, Miles. That's wahy it was complicted." He said. Miley nodded. "I like you too Oliver, more than a friend."

"I guess this means we're an Item?" Oliver asked he. Miley nodded and kissed him again.

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

**Hope y'all like it! Next chapter will be a Lilly/Jackson chapter, and tell me if you want it to be a songfic chapter too. Just to tell you, story is far from being over! So expect more chapters, as there will be more twists and turns! But all you have to do is click that 'Go' button and review! Please and thank you!**


	7. Stickwitu

**Ok, y'all (you want to know why I always say that? I'm half Texan) wanted a songfic for Lilly/Jackson, and I like to please my readers. :D So, I searched through all my CDs and songs (which took forever, I got so many CDs 'cause I DJ) and I found this song. It's my favourite Pussycat Dolls song and I think it will go with this pair. Plus it's in 3rd POV again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, or Pussycat Doll's 'Stickwitu'**

**Pairings: Jackson/Lilly**

**Chapter 7: Stickwitu**

"Com on Jackson." Lilly said, sitting down on a rock. She watched Jackson just start to emerge from the forest and head towards her. Lilly looks behind her and spots a nice little hill where they could stop for lunch. "Can we take a break?" Jackson panted. Lilly nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, we can rest once we are on top of the hill, we can watch the sunset!" She said. Jackson moaned, but nodded. He would do anything for Lilly.

_I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)_

"Ok, picnic blanket, check. Picnic basket, check. Hey Jackson, are you going to help me or what?" Lilly said, taking out the stuff for the picnic. Jackson looks down at her and smiles. "Yeah Lilly, was just admiring how beautiful you were." He said. Lilly blushed and punched him lightly on the arm. "Are you going to fool around or help?" She asked. Jackson nodded and lay down the blanket while Lilly unpacked their lunch. Nothing too romantic, just chicken mayo sandwiches with a bar of chocolate for dessert that they were going to share. 

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you_.

Lilly sighed and rested her head against Jackson's shoulder as they watched the sun set before them. "It's so beautiful." Lilly murmured. Jackson pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "So are you."

_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say_

Lilly looked up at Jackson. "I like you Jackson." She said. Jackson smiled. "Well, I don't like you, I love you." And he kissed her lightly on the lips. Lilly kissed him back, but pulled away.

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

"I guess I love you too, then. Jackson, promise me you won't leave me anytime soon?" She asked. Jackson frowned. "Why do you say that?" Lilly looked down. "Because you are the only person who makes me feel this way. You like me for who I am and you don't think of me as a best friend or your little sister's best friend." She said, thinking back to the time when she had a crush on Oliver. Jackson blushed; he used to think Lilly just as Miley's best friend.

_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)_

Lilly rested her head against his shoulder again. Jackson wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Lilly sighed and looked down to the lake where she saw Oliver and Miley in a rowing boat, rowing towards the weeping willow. She saw that they were talking and hopefully they would finally admit their feelings to one another. Lilly turned her head and kissed Jackson on the cheek.

_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say_

"Jackson, when we get back home, will we keep this a secret?" Lilly asked him, hoping that he would say no. Jackson frowned at that question, he never thought about it but did it really matter if he dated a girl that was two years younger than him? No, it didn't. "No Lilly, nothing will change with our relationship when we get back home. Everyone will know about us, whether they like it or not." He said.

Lilly smiled at him. "I was hoping you would say that." And she kissed him again. She felt safe with him, no one else in the world mattered to her than. She didn't want tomorrow to come, nor did she want the kiss to stop. But tomorrow awaited heart brakes for both girls.

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

**Hope you liked it! Gave you an idea of what might happen the next day. Yip, a stranger will arrive that will cause them troubles with their relationships. Ooh, wonder who it could be? Only I know! Review and tell me what you think, and maybe who you think will show up! Remember, it could be anyone!**


	8. Guess Who's Back!

**Thanks for great reviews! It's the chapter y'all have been waiting for! Ok, maybe not, buts it the one I've been wanting to write! Been working out the plot and how it's gonna happen in my head the whole week and I finally can write it down! Yay me! And most of you guessed right with who comes, and you find out pretty soon who it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, own Hannah Montana, much to my dismay!**

**Pairings: Lilly/Jackson, Miley/Oliver and Lilly and/or Miley with?????**

**Chapter 8: Guess Who's Back!**

Miley

We never noticed how quiet it was around our campsite. I guess if we did then this wouldn't have come as a surprise. But we were having a great time and we managed to get alone time with each other! I'm talking about Oliver here. Yeah, it was pretty simple. We just snuck off to the woods or the lake, or stay at the campsite 'cause Lilly and Jackson had gone off some where.

So, that's how it happened. I've lost you, haven't I? Well, let's start from the beginning…..

Lilly and Jackson had gone off somewhere in Jackson's car. That left Oliver and I at the campsite for some alone time together. Of course there was kissing, but we also did others things, like try and start the camp fire (I don't know how this is possible, Jackson seems to be the only one able to start a fire!) but gave up on that.

So, we started making out again when we heard someone clear their throat. I broke away from Oliver and turned to see………JAKE RYAN!!!! My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fainted.

Oliver

I caught Miley when she fainted. I looked up at Jake and tried to fake a smile. Seriously, what was this guy doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in Romania? He broke Miley's heart once; I was not going to let him do that again.

"Uh, I see I came at the wrong time." Jake said, looking concerned for Miley. I glared at him. "You could say that." Was all I said back to this jerk. He saw me glare at him and he glared back. "I came to surprise Miley, but I guess she forgot about me."

I guess a girl would feel sympathetic to this guy, but any sane guy wouldn't. Especially since I had to help Miley get over the fact that she would only have to see him in four months. Lilly wasn't that much help as she still had a crush on him. Wait, Miley never said if she still liked Jake! Oh man, please tell me she is over this guy!

I was about to tell Jake to leave when I heard a girl shriek "JAKE!" I recognised that voice and felt sorry for Jackson. Actually, I also kinda felt sorry for Jake as well, Lilly was practically squeezing the guy to death! Jackson glared at Jake, glad to know I have someone on my side.

When Lilly finally stopped hugging Jake, she noticed Miley sleeping on my lap. She got the wrong idea and smirked at me. I glared at her. 'Lilly, you are in so much trouble!' I thought. I never knew Lilly could actually get us all in trouble, which is what she did.

Lilly

When I saw Jake, my heart started beating faster. I knew I still liked Jake, but did I like him more than Jackson? Before I could stop myself, I screamed his name and ran up to him to give him a hug. I knew that that was a really bad idea, especially with your boyfriend standing there behind you. I let go off Jake and looked at Miley sleeping on Oliver's lap. Aww, so cute!

But Oliver glared at me so I retreated to Jackson who was glaring at Jake. Man Lilly, you stupid girl! Now you've made Jackson angry! Great! I looked between Oliver, Jackson and Jake, all of them glaring at one another. I had to break the silence, it was killing me!

"So Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked. He stopped glaring at Oliver and looked at me. "I'm here for a scene in the movie. I heard that Miley was here so I came searching for her. I didn't know she had a boyfriend." He said, glaring at Oliver again. "Why don't you leave?" Jackson asked. To tell you the truth, that sounded like a good idea. Jake nodded and left, but he passed me and whispered, "Bring Miley with you to the other side of the camping grounds, that's where I'll be." 

Jake

Miley and Oliver? No way! She said she would wait for me! I can't believe that she went back on her word! But I have to find out from her what I going on. Lilly could help me, that's why I asked her to come. But I guess I also had feelings for Lilly, but I guess she's going out with Jackson. I have to get Miley back!

**There you go, the plot thickens! For all those who like Jiley pairings, sorry but that isn't going to happen! Or is it?? You never know! Hehe, and for all of those who think Jake is a great guy (like me) sorry but he's going to be the evil guy in this story. And, I'm going to try my best to reply to all your reviews! So, review! On the count of three, one….two…..THREE!!!!!!**


	9. Why HIM!

**Sorry to y'all, haven't updated as soon as I wanted! My weekend was hectic and term 1 is almost over! So, if I haven't finished it by the end of this month (which is possible) then during the holidays it will be updated more regularly. **

**Y'all are fab readers! And, Jake is still going to be the 'Bad Guy' because she still loves Miley. And it's going to jump between Miley and Jake's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I was so close to saving up enough money to buy Hannah Montana, but then I went to the mall and spent it all. I'm now officially broke and I still don't own this show!**

**Pairings: Major Lilly/Jake and Miley/Jake (sorry!) with minor Lilly/Jackson and Miley/Oliver (you'll understand later why I say this! Hides away from readers as they get ready to kill mePs, Lilly and Jake won't be a pair for long!)**

**Chapter 9: Why HIM??!!**

Jake

I was still fuming the next day. I was really angry at Miley, how could she do this to me? I guess 4 months was pretty long, but still! I NEVER LOOKED at another girl since I knew I had this fabulous girl waiting for me. So, I had to prove to her that she still had feelings for me. I think.

It's hard to tell when a girl faints when she sees you. But that's all going to change today. I was inviting them all to come to my campsite so we can 'Hang Out'. I'll prove to Miley then that it's really me she wants to be with. Even if it means I have to use Lilly.

Miley

Ok, so fainting wasn't the best thing to do. But I woke up later that day with Oliver sitting next to me. That was so sweet of him to look out for me like that! No wonder I love him as much as I do!

"You feeling alright Miles?" He asked. I nodded and sat up, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, just as long as I don't see Jake again. He has a lot of explaining to do, but not while we're here." I said. Oliver pulls me into a hug. "I'll make sure he doesn't bother you for the rest of the week." He said and kissed me on the forehead.

Just then, Lilly came bounding into the tent, Jackson following behind her not looking too happy. I look at her suspiciously; I haven't seen that look on her face since…

"Jake wants us to go over to his campsite tomorrow!" She said. Jackson looked seriously annoyed, along with Oliver. My jaw dropped. "Lilly, you seriously think I'm going to go and hang out with Jake?" I said. Lilly shrugged. "You don't have to come, but I'm going!"

"And if Lilly's going, I'm going as well." Jackson said. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, so Lilly still has a crush on Jake, but that doesn't mean he likes her. And Lilly is being so mean to Jackson. Yeah, he's annoying and all that, but he's still my brother. We're family! Seriously, I just don't understand how Lilly's mind works.

"Can I come in?" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to look at the entrance of the tent and see Jake standing there. I quickly glare at Lilly, who nods. Jake comes in and sits down between Lilly and I. Oliver pulls me closer to him, and I smile. Jake sees this but doesn't do anything. It was getting pretty awkward now, and why were we in the tent anyway?

"What do you want Jake?" I say, glaring at him. Jake smiled at me and I melted. Wait, that's not right! I don't like Jake anymore! I like Oliver! Oh man, what is happening to me? I gotta get out of here.

"I just wanted to see my friends. I rough being a movie star, you know." He said. I nodded and eyed the tent flap. Maybe Oliver and I can sneak out…..

"I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." I say. Everyone nods, but no one follows. I sigh and go and sit down by the lake. I hear footsteps coming. I expected it to be Oliver, but it wasn't.

Jake

I managed to get out and follow Miley without anyone suspecting that I was going to follow her. I thought Oliver would be watching me closely, but he wasn't. I saw her go down to the lake. She was sitting on a log by the bank. I sat next to her, which scared her. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

I frowned. Why is she being so mean to me? What did I do, besides leave her to go shoot my movie? Oh, that's what's bothering her. I think.

"I just wanted to come back and say hi. Listen, I know you are upset about me leaving you and going off to Romania, but can't you forgive me and start a relationship?" I ask, with a pleading look in my eye (at least, I hope I was doing that.). It seemed to win her over. "Jake, I forgive you, but can't we just be friends? I really like Oliver."

This was not the answer that I wanted. So, time for plan B, if there was one. "But why? 4 months ago, you said you would wait for me. Well, I guess I shouldn't have thought that you wouldn't date another guy, but I thought that when 4 months was up you and I could be together."

Miley thought about what I had just said and sighed. "Jake, the thing is that I don't like you anymore. I'm sorry, but 4 months is a long time and I thought that you would've found another girl. Jake, just forget me. I really like Oliver and I won't break up with him for you."

I looked her in the eyes, but I knew she still had feelings for me. I just knew it. I just had to try harder and she would crack. "But do you love him?" I ask. Miley's gaze turns to the ground. She's silent for awhile, either she's thinking or she doesn't want to answer the question. Finally she looks up and at me.

"I don't really know. Jake, we're only 14 and have our whole lives ahead of us. Is it really wise to decide now who we love?" She said. I smiled, she doesn't love him! I still have a chance without getting her heartbroken. Yeah, I want Miley to be my girlfriend but I don't want to hurt her in the process. That's just mean.

**Ok, so the ending sucks. Sorry I haven't updated for sometime, been busy. Thanks for being so patient! I'll try and get the next chappie up tomorrow. Review and tell me what you think and what you think should be in Jake's campsite! ;D**


	10. Jake's Camp

**OMG, it's been so long since I last updated this story! But no worries, it will be updated now and it is still has a few chapters left in it. I was going to make this the second last chapter, but I changed my mind and I'm gonna make it longer. So, to do that I had to add in another character, which is an OC. Yay! Why is she in now? You'll find out later (not in this chapter though)**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this again? I don't own anything, sadly, except for T.J, she's mine.**

**Chapter 10: Jake's Camp**

Miley

I really didn't want to go and visit Jake on our second last day. I wanted it to be fun, just the four of us. Ok, so I just wanted to hang out with Oliver only and going over to Jake's was not exactly where I wanted to spend quality time with my boyfriend.

"Jackson, do you really think it's a good idea to leave our stuff here? I mean, what if someone comes along and steals everything." I said. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Miles, there is no one here except us. I know you don't want to go and nor do I." He said. Oliver and Lilly then joined us as they were still in the tent talking about something.

"None of us really want to go." Lilly said and hugged Jackson. My jaw dropped. "Then why are we going?" I asked.

"Because Jake is expecting us and we can't not show up." Lilly said as Jackson dragged her off to somewhere. I looked at Oliver.

"I don't really care about being nice to him." I said and sat down on the floor. Oliver sighed and sat next to me. "Yeah, but he's still your friend, even if he still wants you to go out with him."

"Why is everyone going against me?" I said and crossed my arms. Oliver pulled me closer to him and kissed me softly on the lips. "I'm not against you. You know I don't want to go." He said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Jake said. I pulled away from Oliver and glared at the boy standing behind my boyfriend. "Why are you here Jake?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I came to show you to my campsite. Now, where did Lilly and Jackson go off to?" He asked. I heard Lilly giggle and looked behind me and saw them come back from the lake. Funny how everything happens there.

"And what if we don't want to go to your campsite?" I asked. Jake, however, didn't hear me. He was on his cell, probably talking to his manager or something. I sighed and stood up. Oliver also got up off the ground and then the other two love birds joined us.

"Hey guys, sorry about that." Jake said as he put his cell phone away. "So, are you ready to come join me?" He asked. The others nodded and so did I, but I really wanted to stay at our campsite.

"Just make the best of today; we'll just avoid Jake as much as possible." Oliver whispered to me and we linked our arms. I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. Jake led us to a limo.

"I couldn't make you guys walk all the way to my campsite, it's at the other end of these grounds and that is just too far for you to walk." Jake said and opened the door. Lilly and I got in followed by the other three boys. I, much to my dismay, ended up sitting next to Jake.

Of course, tried not show that this fazed me. I tried talking to Lilly, but she and Jackson were having their own private conversation in hushed voices. Oliver didn't say anything and Jake tried to start up a conversation with me, but failed miserably. Finally we arrived at Jake's camp.

How to describe it? Well, for starters, it's huge. He had a caravan, which unfortunately, you can't really call a caravan. More like a mansion on wheels. I'm serious; can't stars just stick with a normal caravan? And what's more, it came with an indoor pool! No, I'm just messing with you; the pool was separate from the actual caravan.

All around you could see photographers hidden in the bushes, waiting for Jake. Once they saw us get out the limo, we were swamped with them. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the mob. I grabbed Oliver's, who I guessed grabbed Lilly's who was already holding hands with Jackson. So, we had a train of people running for the caravan, if you could imagine that.

Once inside, I let go of Jake's hand but kept my other hand in Oliver's. I looked over at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. Jake led us over to his 'lounge' area. You could actually call it the lounge/kitchen/ games room. I was amazed at how small the caravan was once inside.

"So, do you like my campsite?" Jake asked. Lilly nodded and sat down on a sofa next to Jackson. Oliver and I also sat down while Jake got us sodas. I rested my head on Oliver's shoulder. Jake saw this but said nothing. He was about to hand us our drinks when a girl came running in.

"Jake, they're gone!" She said jumping up and down excitedly. Jake smiled at her and nodded. "I noticed T.J." and he handed me my soda. I watched this girl as she followed Jake around the room, talking no stop about something I couldn't make out.

Jake noticed me watching T.J and tried to shush her. "Everyone, this is my friend T.J. You see, for the past few days, we've been locked up because of the press and paparazzi and she's not used to it." Jake explained.

I nodded and looked back at the girl. She was about my age and height, she had long brown hair and emerald eyes, yet she was dressed like Lilly, baggy pants and a t-shirt that had a picture of a skateboard on it.

Lilly noticed this and her eyes went wide. "Do you skateboard?" She asked. T.J stopped in mid sentence. "Yeah, been doing it since I was 5. You wanna see my boards?" She asked. Lilly nodded and followed her out of the room.

Great, just Jake, Oliver, Jackson and me. Perfect!

**Poor Miley. Teehee, sorry for just stopping there, but the next chapter is an awkward conversation that they have. For this story, I'm aiming for 100 reviews by the last chapter, which might be the next 3 chapters to come. Please review! Please and thank you!**

**For like 5 days now, Fanfiction had been rejecting me uploading any documents, so you would've gotten this sooner.**


	11. The Truth is Out

**Ok, this chapter is in the author's POV, or normal POV. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to all previous chapters that have had this up.**

**Chapter 11: The Truth is out**

Miley looked down at her hands and became very interested in a piece of material that had come loose from her jeans. Jackson was looking at them all, feeling very uncomfortable. Jake was watching them all with a smile on his face. And Oliver was trying to think of something to say.

"Uh, nice place you have here." Oliver said. Jake nodded and turned his gaze to Miley, who then grabbed hold of Oliver's hand. Jackson got up then, but no one paid attention to him. "I'm going to find Lilly." He muttered and left the room quickly.

"How long have you two been going out?" Jake asked and sat back in his chair. Oliver opened his mouth to answer but Miley beat him to it. "We only started dating 3 days ago."

Jake nodded his head and continued to watch Miley, who was not enjoying her stay one bit. "Who is T.J? Did you meet her in Romania?" Miley asked. It was kind of weird that Jake had a girl hanging around with him who was 'just a friend'.

"Yeah, she's the little sister of one of the actor's who was filming with me. It was boring there for her and she wanted to come with me to this campsite. She's moving to Malibu you know." Jake said.

"Oh, that's cool." Oliver said and looked over at Miley. She was looking at the door where T.J, Lilly and Jackson had left through. Jake followed her gaze and just then T.J came in. "Hey again. I lost Lilly, that Jackson dude found us and she left with him." She said and sat down next to Jake.

Jake blushed a bit and Miley saw this. Something was up with Jake and T.J. "So T.J, I here you and Jake met in Romania?" Miley asked. T.J nodded. "Yeah, Jake was the only nice guy there. All the other girls my age where these stuck up, snobbish actresses. Jake was the only one who would talk to me."

Miley looked at Jake and saw him staring at T.J. 'Something is wrong with that boy. First he tries to get me to go out with him and now he's all absorbed with this T.J girl.' Miley pondered this new bit of information. She blocked out the rest of the conversation with Jake and T.J. She only noticed what was happening around her when T.J left the room. She looked over at Jake who was back to his normal 'I'm the hottest guy in the world' self. Then all the pieces clicked together.

"Jake, I know why you really want me back." Miley said. Jake had a confused expression on his face, but it slowly disappeared as he realised what Miley was talking about. "You like this T.J girl and you want to use me to get her."

"No! That's not true!" Jake said, but a little too quickly. Miley smirked at him. "Admit it Jake, you don't like me anymore. You just wanted a girlfriend so T.J will see what she's missing. Come one Jake, the game is over."

Jake sighed. "Yes, fine. I like T.J, but it doesn't look like she likes me more than a friend. I just don't know what to do. If I ask her out, I'm afraid I'll destroy our friendship." Jake said and put his head in his hands.

Miley leaned towards Oliver. "You keep talking to Jake while I go talk to T.J" She whispered and got up. Jake didn't move and Miley made her way out of the room. It wasn't hard to find T.J; she was outside on her skateboard.

"T.J! Can I talk to you?" Miley asked. T.J skated over to her. "Sure, Miley, right?" Miley nodded. "Yeah, I have to ask you a question. It's a personal one thought." T.J nodded. "Ok, do you like Jake more than a friend?"

T.J started to blush and Miley smiled. "You do, don't you?" Miley asked. When T.J didn't respond, Miley took her by the arm and dragged her back to the sitting room where Oliver and Jake where. "Jake, T.J has something to tell you." Miley said and pushed the other girl forwards.

"Uh, maybe we should go somewhere private?" She said, looking at Oliver. Jake nodded and the two left the room. Miley sat down next to Oliver, grinning. "What did you say to her?" He asked.

"I just asked her if she liked Jake. Turns out she does, which I'm glad of. No more Jake Ryan for me!" Miley said and started to laugh. Oliver put an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, now it's just you and me. By the way, where did Lilly and Jackson run off to?"

**Sorry for the short chapter. I actually like the character Jake; he's not such a bad guy. Just he should leave Miley alone, that's the only thing I have against him. Uh, 2 chapters left to go and you can decide where Lilly and Jackson ran off to, 'cause the next chapter is the last day at the campsite (meaning the following day) **


	12. Leaving

**Sorry guys, but I've made this the last chapter to the story. So, enjoy the ;ast chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter 12: Leaving**

"Ok Lilly, are you going to help me take down this tent?" Miley asked and looked up at her friend who was staring off into space. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Miley said and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Huh, what?" Lilly said. Miley sighed and was about to open her mouth and repeat what she had just said when Lilly suddenly jumped up and left. Miley glared at her friend's back, she was off to go see Jackson, again.

"Can I help you?" Oliver said. Miley glared at him. "Where have you been mister? Jackson and Lilly are running off everywhere and you wondered off somewhere! Am I the only one who is going to pack up?" She and started to take down the tent.

"Hey, I just offered to help. And I was down by the lake." Oliver said and helped Miley with the packing. Miley smiled at him and he returned it. "Well, we have to put the bags into the car as well; Lilly and Jackson are obviously not going to help us." Oliver said as they packed the tent back into its bag.

10 minutes later, the car was packed and ready. "It's still a bit early to leave, how about we take the rowing boat out one last time?" Miley said. Oliver nodded and grabbed Miley's hand. They ran down to the river bank where the old man sat in front of his tent. He smiled at them.

"Back for another go, heh?" He said. Miley nodded and dug in her pockets for money but the old man shook his head. "No need to pay, unless you're going to be out on the lake for the whole day?" He said. Miley shook her head and the man nodded towards the boat.

"You need help there?" Oliver asked Miley who was trying to pull the boat further into the lake. "Yeah, could you push it?" She asked. Oliver started to push the other end and soon the little row boat was floating in the shallow end of the lake. Oliver got in and then helped Miley in.

"Let's row back to the weeping willow." Miley said and was about to take the oars when Oliver grabbed both of them. "I rowed last time, and I will row again. You just sit back and enjoy the ride." He said.

"Come on Oliver, I want to do something!" Miley said. "You packed half the camp up, it's time for you to relax and enjoy your last day here." Oliver said. Miley smiled and closed her eyes. Oliver watched her as the sun shone down on her face, making it glow. The wind would blow her hair into her face, but she still looked beautiful to him.

"Oliver!" Miley said suddenly. Oliver looked up into her eyes which were now open. "Wha-" He started to say, but didn't get to finish. His head hit a low branch and sent him flying forwards, onto Miley's lap. Oliver blushed and sat back up.

"Sorry Miley." He said and looked away. Miley started to laugh which made Oliver more embarrassed. "It's ok Oliver." She said as she stopped laughing. She looked at their surroundings. They were once again inside the weeping willow.

"Why did you want to come back here?" Oliver asked. Miley looked back at him. "Don't you remember what happened here last time, or did that branch destroy your memory?" She asked.

"I don't know, you need to help me remember." Oliver said, inching closer to Miley. Miley moved her head closer to his. "This might help you remember." She said and kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jackson, why are we here? We should be helping Miley and Oliver packing up." Lilly said as she followed her boyfriend into the forest. "I know, but I want to show you something." He said without turning around. Lilly sighed and just followed him.

Soon they were in the same spot that they were in the first day they arrived, when Jackson scared Lilly. He turned around to face her. "Recognise this spot?" He asked. Lilly nodded. "Yeah, but why did you bring me here?"

Jackson moved closer to a tree. "When I scared you, I hid behind this tree. Come and take a look." Lilly moved closer to the tree and looked down at what Jackson was pointing at. Engraved in the tree trunk was 'Jackson + Lilly'. "Yeah I know that it's kinda lame and everything, but this is where we shared our first kiss. Well, sort of." Jackson started rambling.

Lilly turned back to him and smiled. "No, it's not stupid. It's a great way to leave our mark here." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jackson smiled and grabbed her hand again and led her to their hill.

"Looks like Miley and Oliver are back on the lake." Jackson said and pointed as Oliver got hit on the back of the head and went flying into Miley. "Ooh, that must be embarrassing." Lilly said.

"Yeah, poor Miles." Jackson said, now looking back at Lilly, who looked back at him. Both of them started moving closer until there was no gap between them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, we're home!" Miley shouted as she ran inside her Malibu house. Sure she loved camping, but she loved her house more. "Hey bud!" Robby Ray said as he came down the stairs and hugged his daughter. Lilly came in next followed by Jackson and Oliver who were carrying all the bags. "A little help here!" Jackson said.

"Sorry, but you guys lost in 'I Spy' and therefore you had to carry everything." Lilly said, sitting down on the couch. Oliver looked at Jackson. "You have an evil girlfriend." He said. Jackson shrugged. "I know, and that's what I like about her."

"Aww, now let me help you." Miley said, taking her bag from Oliver. Jackson looked at Lilly who was now watching TV. "Fine, Lilly here's your bag." Jackson said and dumped it on her. Lilly glared at him. "Thanks."

"Whoa, whoa. What is going on here? Since when is Lilly Jackson's girlfriend?" Robby asked, really confused as to how his son could date Lilly. Miley smiled at her dad. "Because of the camping trip, Oliver and I got together and so did Lilly and Jackson! If you need me, I'll be in my room! Come on Oliver." Miley said, pulling her boyfriend along with her.

Lilly got off the couch. "I guess I need to phone my mom and tell her I'm back." She said, putting her bag by the door. "You can use the phone in my room." Jackson said. Lilly nodded and followed him out of the room.

Robby just stood there, trying to make sense of it all. "Ok, so Miles likes Oliver and they are going out. Jackson likes Lilly and now they are going out." He said to himself. He looked around the room and realised that there was no one there. 'Oh right, they went to their rooms.' He thought.

"Miley! Jackson!" Robby cried out once he realised what they were actually doing in their rooms.

**Finished! Whoo hoo! Lol, I had to make the ending funny and this just came to me. Teehee, they weren't doing anything bad, just trying to scare Robby. So, thanks to all my awesome reviewers! I'll be back (hopefully soon) with another story. So till then, watch out for me! Thank you and good night! (lol, I always wanted to say that!) **


End file.
